


A peek into your mind

by ineloquentcretin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Legilimency Sex (Harry Potter), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineloquentcretin/pseuds/ineloquentcretin
Summary: Draco is spread out naked on his back on the big wooden desk in the old Charms classroom.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	A peek into your mind

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to HP Kinkuary 2021.
> 
> Prompt 24: Legilimency

Draco is spread out naked on his back on the big wooden desk in the old Charms classroom. Their clothes lay scattered around the floor and his legs are high around Potter’s waist, feet crossed at the base of his spine, pulling him closer. His arms are loosely wrapped around his neck.

Potter is sweating and panting on top of him. His face is buried against his neck, breathing in and out. He’s already balls deep inside Draco but he isn’t moving yet. Draco moves his hips to let him know he’s ready.

“Come on, Potter, move...”

Potter breathes in sharply, then he starts moving his hips, slow and careful at first. Draco moans. His arms around Potter tightens. Potter exhales a deep shaky breath. His lips trailing soft kisses across Draco’s chest. Potter finds his left nipple and takes it in his mouth, biting and sucking on it gently. His hips moving gently and languidly. Draco can feel the slow drag of his cock inside of him. 

Draco whimpers. "Potter, come on, faster...”

Potter inhales. He drags his lips up over Draco’s skin. His lips find Draco and he kisses him hungrily. Draco moans.

“Potter, please...”

Potter whimpers and pulls away slightly, then he pulls almost all the way out, the tip of his cock stays inside Draco. Potter breathes, then he slams back inside of him with so much vigour. Draco shouts. Potter’s movements are much different than earlier. His movements fast and hard. His hips moving roughly, fucking Draco like he never did before.

Potter is panting as he looks down to watch his cock reappear and disappear inside of Draco’s tight arse. He’s half-bent over Draco, his elbows on either side of Draco’s head. He stops moving for a second to stands back up again, his hands at Draco’s hips to hold him still as he pounds into him fast and hard again and again and again.

“Fuck! Yes, yes, yes, please—”

His mouth hangs open as he watches in awe as his cock slides in and out of Draco, cock wet and glistening with lube. The feeling of Draco’s tight arse and his heat engulfing Harry’s dick never ceases to amaze him. His hips moving faster and faster as he fucks into Draco. Potter looks up to watch Draco’s face, open-mouthed and eyes rolling back. His head is tipped over the edge of the desk, back arched, cock leaking pre-cum all over his taut stomach. Potter groans.

“Oh, oh, oh, Potter, harder, please, yes—” 

Draco’s volume is creeping higher and higher. He’s positive it broke the silencing charm and the whole castle can now hear him beg Potter to fuck him, harder, please. Potter suddenly stops thrusting. Draco is about to shout at him to move but Potter shifts his hips and pushes in again. 

“ _Ah!_ Ah, ah, ah, ah—” 

Draco’s eyes fly open, his back arching automatically when Potter hits his prostate. Potter goes back on fucking him. His eyes roll back into his head, his mouth hangs open, his arms falling limply above his head as Potter thrusts into him again and again and again. The sounds of their skin slapping echoing throughout the room. 

“Potter, Potter, Potter—” 

Draco knows he’s close and Potter knows it too. He leans over to Draco, his forehead resting against Draco's, his breath hot against Draco’s mouth, not stopping the frantic movements of his hips. Draco seeks Potter’s mouth and brings their mouth together for a sloppy kiss. 

Potter reaches between them to grip Draco’s cock. He strokes it, hard and fast, just like the movements of his hips. Draco keens. Potter pulls away and watches Draco’s face, beautiful and blissed out. 

“Come on, Draco, come for me...”

Draco moans. His hips arching to meet Potter’s thrusts. 

“You’re so good, Draco, so good, you feel so good, so tight...” 

Draco whimpers. His arms tightening around Harry.

“Come for me, Draco, come for me...” 

“ _Harry!_ "

Draco cries out loudly, spurting warm cum all over their chests and stomachs as he throws his head back. Potter continues moving in and out of him. Draco shudders. He pulls him closer to him and whispers, “Come, Harry, come inside me, I want you to come inside me, I want you to fill me with your cum—” 

Then Potter cries out, his hips stilling, filling Draco with his cum— 

And Draco gets out of Potter’s head, panting heavily as he stares at the boy in front of him in shock. Potter turns around and looks at Draco, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, his mouth gaping as he stares back at him. 

“I— Dra—Malfoy, I—” 

Draco doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what to say. That wasn’t what he expected to see when he discreetly pointed his wand at Potter and whispered _Legilimens_ in the middle of Potion’s class. He thought Potter knew something. He thought he was discovered when Potter followed him to the Room of Requirement yesterday night. 

He didn’t expect to see Potter’s wank fantasy! And certainly did not expect that he’s the star of the show! 

Well, he thought Potter has a huge crush on the ginger bint. It doesn’t seem like it, though. 

_Thank Merlin_. 

Err—


End file.
